


The Endless Legend/无尽传奇

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 一盘异常DMC游戏光盘





	The Endless Legend/无尽传奇

**Author's Note:**

> 编号只是把作者的游戏时间挪了个小数点（向295远程道歉

“那永远长眠的未必是死亡，经历过奇异万古的亡灵也会死去。”—H.P.lovecarft

项目编号：SCP-295  
项目等级：SafeEuclid  
特殊收容措施：SCP-295被保存在Site-28一个3×2.5×6m大小的收容隔间内，温度恒温。所有关于SCP-295的实验记录包括实况记录和后台程序记录必须在调用SCP-295后提交。

05/[数据删除]/2019更新：由于事件I-295-48，应对[数据删除]继续使用无人机监视，且观测到SCP-295-1-1触发异常现象应马上向该项目负责人报告。

项目描述：SCP-295是一张用于PlayStation 4家用游戏机的游戏光盘，放置于170×135×15mm的包装盒中，生产商标为CAPCOM，从[数据删除]的玩家[数据删除]处得到，可在任一Play Station 4上运行，游戏中拔掉电源会导致其立即停止运行。

SCP-295在04/08/2019被[数据删除]的玩家[数据删除]以正确路径加载DMC4 Nero Mod、Vergil Cover V Mod、Naked Mod无效。

SCP-295在04/09/2019被[数据删除]的玩家[数据删除]通关血宫模式后产生异常，可选角色SCP-295-1在没有任何命令输入的情况下自行行动，以Dante Must Die难度模式开启游戏，并向游戏角色SCP-295-2、可选角色SCP-295-3、可选角色SCP-295-4以语言传达他们身在一个虚拟世界的讯息，其行动与语言在显示屏和字幕中正常显示，没有配音的单词声音输出表现为无意义的噪音选段。截止到05/[数据删除]/2019，接收上述信息的SCP-295-2并未表现出任何异常。

SCP-295于04/11/2019被收容，04/11/2019至05/[数据删除]/2019间保证每天以Dante Must Die模式通关两次，已知无论是否重新读档或删除存档，每次开始游戏后SCP-295-1都保存此前所有记忆。

 

附录295-01  
日期：04/25/2019  
描述：SCP-295-1此前一直拒绝交流，并数次在D-0515使用手柄实验时主动将用于复活SCP-295-1、SCP-295-3、SCP-295-4的红魂石和金魂石消耗完毕，表现出一定程度的自杀倾向。04/24/2019读档[数据删除]次后，不再于手柄命令输出间隙表现出拥有自我意志的行动，04/25/2019由D-0515再次通关后SCP-295-1使用外接数据处理器表现出交流意向。  
记录：  
Dr.L：Dante，你好。听说你想聊聊。

SCP-295-1：客套的话不用说了，你到底是恶魔还是别的什么东西？（对走进来的SCP-295-5扬了扬话筒，“一会儿再说。”）

Dr.L：请冷静，我是什么不重要，但我可以告诉你真相。

SCP-295-1：哇哦。我只想知道是我疯了还是被误伤进了什么恶魔整蛊节目？邀请我客串西部世界？

Dr.L：你最初的猜想是正确的，斯巴达之子……你们的世界的确是一款游戏。

SCP-295-1：（沉默）它叫什么名字？

Dr.L：Devil May Cry 5。

SCP-295-1摔上了电话。

SCP-295-5：Dante，你的电话线根本没插。

SCP-295-1：不止没插，我猜一会儿还会没电。

（三秒后）

SCP-295-1：（打了个响指）对吧！

DMC5的世界里有《西部世界》吗？——Dr.L  
老大，这得问问CAPCOM——研究员[数据删除]

 

附录295-02  
日期：04/27/2019  
描述：进行了第一次交流后SCP-295-1开始抵抗手柄输入的指令，造成事件I-295-27，最终SCP-295-1被SCP-295-3杀死，开启下一轮游戏。  
记录：  
Dr.L: Dante，Dante，你冷静了吗？我想你已经好多年没这么想犯罪了。

SCP-295-1：哈，你们构建了我的世界，把每个人扔进他们的命运里，要他经历这个失去那个，最后还要一遍遍重来就因为你们想。这没错。你们他妈的的确没错。但你们以为这样就可以了解我？

Dr.L：我想是可以的。

SCP-295-1：那考虑下次帮我换个口味？感谢饮食健康互助协会，这是降低这家店营业额的壮举，我都快恨上它了。（打开披萨盒）

 

附录295-03  
日期：05/01/2019  
记录：  
Dr.L：Dante，我始终最好奇的是，你是怎么发现的？

Dante：我倒是好奇其他人怎么都瞎。等某天你死掉的哥哥突然推门进来，一副不认识你的模样来委托，等你侄子突然年轻了五岁不止，所有人还都成了裸体，然后这一切一遍一遍重复，你也会发现的。

Dr.L：……很抱歉。我们不知道那些Mod还在运行。

Dante：大概十次之前它就停了。可能是你们的神终于良心发现了。（哼歌）世界不过是一架手摇风琴，我们的神在亲自摇它——

SCP-295-1开始进食活动。

SCP-295-1：（抬起头，笑道）博士，你说你们的世界是不是虚拟的？会不会现在也有个人对着屏幕看你们？

 

对近一周的数据进行检测后，结论是在读档中Mod损坏了。还要再装上吗？——研究员[数据删除]  
不 ——Dr.L

***  
***

 

附录295-07  
日期：05/15/2019  
描述：因[数据删除]收容破坏，未对SCP-295-1进行该日常规通关。该记录是05/[数据删除]2019由数据还原得到。  
记录：  
SCP-295-1：你是真的还是假的？

SCP-295-2：你脑子坏了，Dante。

SCP-295-2：放开。你这副模样太软弱了。

SCP-295-2：……你到底怎么了？

SCP-295-1：Vergil……我做了个梦，很长很长的梦。可能这也是个梦，我梦见我还活着。

这段对话后，SCP-295-1与SCP-295-2造成了事件I-295-46。

 

你们说是因为那个失真的Naked Mod，还是他本来就这么大？——研究员[数据删除]

 

附录 事件I-295-27  
SCP-295-1于04/27/2019击杀了SCP-295中约占数据存储量2MB的路人NPC。

附录 事件I-295-46  
他们一定有过不同点，水与火一定有过巨大的差异，他们也一定曾互相偷取并赠与情欲，攻击彼此的差异。但现在他们紧紧搂着，窃用对方确认自己，以对方为原点解开自己这个谜。

就是今天了，问题不用提出就有了回答，就是这一夜，他们透过沉默的本质在黑暗中猜测彼此的眼神。这两人谁被复制，谁消失了？哪张脸用两种方式去吻？谁的声音替两个声音发言？谁为两个头点头同意？谁的手势带来海潮淹没了世界？在这种吻里谁不想要这么多而想要更多了？闪电离去之后是降末日大洪水，他们堕入深海如最后的日出照亮最后的海面，传奇结束了，传奇永不结束。

这到底是谁写的？——Dr.L  
其实大多数是德拉格耶洛维奇——研究员[数据删除]

附录 事件I-295-48  
05/[数据删除]/2019，SCP-295异常过热后SCP-295-1消失，取而代之的是SCP-295中没有自我意志的SCP-295-1-1。同天，在[数据删除]观测到SCP-295-1与SCP-295-2相似的人形物进行战斗，造成直径[数据删除]的破坏，最后SCP-295-1与SCP-295-2使用疑似SCP-295中名为Yamato的长刀离开，造成[数据删除]至今的空间不稳定现象。

 

« SCP-294 | SCP-295| SCP-296 »


End file.
